Supersonic Sue (character)
|sex = Female |race = Human |likes = Skating Money Winning Being the best |dislikes = Boss Awesome |occupation = Roller-derby skater (formerly) Supervillain |status = Alive |debut = Big Hero 6: The Series *"Supersonic Sue" |voice actor = Jane Lynch|affiliations = Baron Von Steamer (occasionally)|family = Supersonic Stu (grandson)}} Supersonic Sue is a roller-skating supervillain from Big Hero 6: The Series. Background Supersonic Sue hails from the superhero era of 1970s San Fransokyo. In her youth, she was one of the best roller derby skaters and the "roller-derby queen" of the sport until she was disqualified for using performance-enhancing rocket skates. She became a supervillain soon after and began her conflict with the superhero Boss Awesome. Sue also developed a rivalry with Baron Von Steamer over the recognition of being Boss Awesome's arch-nemesis. Eventually, Sue retired from her life of crime. When she heard about the Big Hero 6 team, specifically on Go Go Tomago, Sue resumed her villainous identity once again to have her revenge on Boss Awesome. Personality Supersonic Sue is energetic, competitive, and brash. She enjoys throwing insults at her opponents and boasting over how fast she is, or telling them to keep up with her; with Big Hero 6, due to the age difference, she treats them as children by chiding on rude behavior. She is only ever "polite" when she is victorious and even then, she does so in a condescending tone. Based on her history, it can be assumed that Sue is obsessed with winning as much as skating, given that she was driven to using dangerous skates just to hold her title over speed. Sue held a grudge against Boss Awesome, but as opposed to facing Boss Awesome on her own, she proposed an alliance with Von Steamer to take him out knowing they would stand a better chance against him, showing her pragmatism. She is also capable of cooperating with others, albeit with a minor tendency to outdo the other in trivial things. Despite her critical demeanor, Sue has a softer side towards those with strength. She notably scolded Von Steamer over bad-mouthing fellow supervillain Dark Volt, calling him a "good bad man" for his work. After her defeat, Sue commended Go Go, saying that Go Go's talent as a superhero and a speedster was what inspired her to give her passion for racing another chance. Appearance Supersonic Sue is an aged woman with lithe features. She has a pointed face with wrinkles, a pointed nose, blue eyes, and pink lips. For attire, Sue dresses in red roller-derby gear with patterns of yellow-orange target symbols and scarlet lightning bolts. The suit's limbs are covered in black-cobalt plating and joint pads. She wears red cuffed fingerless gloves and roller-skates. Sue also wears a helmet with a black arch that covers her head. Powers and Abilities *'Expert roller-skating skills:' As a former rollerskater, Sue is apt in moving on skates to the point she could skate almost anywhere, navigating with a strong focus. With her devices, Sue gains speed-based offensive abilities: *'Enhanced Speed:' True to her name, Sue's skates help her reach supersonic speeds at the blink of an eye. With this, Sue can dodge attacks and is difficult to catch; at one point she was fast enough to catch even Go Go off-guard. The high speed serves an offensive purpose, as the amount of momentum Sue generates can create powerful impacts when she strikes an opponent. These strikes are strong enough to counter opponents larger than Sue, as Sue's hits Baymax, whose armor tended to make him highly durable, disoriented the robot that he was unable to react immediately in time for Sue's next attack. However, Sue is effective only if she can still move, thus taking her off the ground renders her helpless. *'Enhanced Agility': Sue's agility is quite high, as she was able to change form and move around her opponents no matter how small space was, which contributed to her efficient attack pattern. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Sue can react faster than normal, allowing her to coordinate and react to danger in time. *'Electric charge:' Sue's elbow pads release currents of electricity. To use them, Sue slams the elbow pads on the ground, releasing massive amounts of electricity in a move she calls the "Electric Elbow". The faster Sue moves, the more electricity she builds up, and the more destructive the charges become when she collides. Equipment *'Rocket skates:' Sue's roller skates have a miniature propulsion engine attached to them to give her increased velocity. When Sue uses them, they fire up and generate a heated trail as she moves. *'Electric elbow pads:' An invention of the supervillain Dark Volt, Sue can activate the device's electric pulses by hitting on the elbow pads, followed by slamming them onto her target. History When Sue robbed a bank in the first step of reviving her criminal career, she encountered three members of the Big Hero 6—Hiro, Baymax, and Go Go. Sue engaged with Baymax and Hiro first and then Go Go, the latter's speed nearly matched Sue's. However, Sue was able to upper-cut her and ran off with both the money and Baymax's rocket fist. Sue later used Baymax's rocket fist to break Baron Von Steamer out of his prison cell at the same moment Big Hero 6 was interrogating the villain on Sue. She took Steamer back to his lair; Steamer initially assumed she wanted to eliminate him, but Sue revealed that she broke him out for a proposition: joining forces to take down Boss Awesome once and for all. Steamer accepted her deal, and they laughed maniacally (though each tried to out-laugh the other). Von Steamer then sent Big Hero 6 a wax cylinder to lure them in for a trap. The suspicious team arrived at an abandoned warehouse, where Sue and Steamer confronted them. Sue also faced Go Go a second time, with Go Go focused and ready for the villain. The two kept up their speed until Sue used her discharge to send Go Go back and then redirecting Baymax's rocket fist into several crates that pinned Go Go underneath them. Hiro then ordered Baymax into Overdrive Mode, which took out Steamer's spider-mech, but Sue correctly deduced that Baymax's super form was limited so she avoided Baymax's attacks until the form wore off. Sue and Von Steamer told the team that they wanted Big Hero 6 as bait to get Boss Awesome to come. To their delight, Boss Awesome arrived to help Big Hero 6 and engaged the two in a fight. Supersonic Sue was able to deliver an electric punch to Boss Awesome, but Boss Awesome used this to hold Sue up and slam her back down. Sue managed to get the drop on Boss Awesome, proclaiming herself as his number-one-enemy, but Von Steamer betrays her by blasting her unconscious for the title. Eventually, both villains were defeated. As she was hauled away by the police, Sue thanked Go Go for inspiring her to become a skater again. Sue then learned from Boss Awesome that his greatest enemy was not Sue nor Von Steamer, but cabbage soup. Trivia *According to Baymax's scan, Sue's blood type is AB-. *The names of Supersonic Sue and Supersonic Stu are both references to the term Mary Sue and the male variations of it, although the characters themselves do not fit the actual concept. *Jane Lynch, her voice actress, also voices Sergeant Calhoun from 'Wreck-it Ralph' and its sequel, 'Ralph Breaks the Internet'. **Ironically, that film had characters from Big Hero 6 making cameos, even from Stan Lee himself. Appearances Gallery Screenshots Supersonic Sue 1.jpg Supersonic Sue 3.jpg Sue thumbs up.jpg Fred's Sue sketch.jpg Baron von steamer and Super sonic sue.png Go Go and Sue's Rematch.jpg Supersonic Sue 2.jpg Old villain teamup.jpg Chibi big hero 6.png BH6 and Boss Awesome arrest the villains.jpeg Supersonic Sue arrested.jpg Boss Awesome's worst enemy.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Villains